Hunter
by anny385
Summary: Tony becomes a Dark Hunter.


Disclaimers:

"NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

"The Dark Hunter Series" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to Sherrilyn Kenyon and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Hunter

Tony opened his eyes, lifted his head and looked around. The others too were looking around and had seemed to be in the same predictiment as he was. They were all bound to chairs in a semi circle. He looked at Abby, McGee, Gibbs, Ziva, Jimmy and Ducky. Why would these people take Jimmy, Abby and Ducky? He thought to himself. He could see them taking Gibbs, Ziva, McGee and himself, but not Abby, Jimmy and Ducky. They didn't do anything wrong.

Suddenly the door opened and ten men walked inside.

"Why did you take all of us?" Asked Tony looking at the men who came inside.

"Because we want to kill you."

"Why the rest of them? I could see some of us, but the rest of them?"

"I did my homework. Abigail Scuito is the one who helps you catch the bad guys because she's the forensic scientist. Donald Mallard is the ME and finds out why the person died and Jimmy Palmer is his helper."

The blonde haired man raised his gun and shot Ducky then moved to Jimmy and then Abby. "Noo." McGee, Tony, Gibbs and Tony screamed in rage.

The dark haired man raised his gun and shot McGee then moved to Gibbs and shot Tony. Tony vowed to get revenge on his family as the gun was trained on him and was shot.

Tony blinked as a light was shown and a woman with red hair came towards him. "My name is Artemis. If you want revenge I can make it happen, but first you have to become a Dark Hunter."

"What is a Dark Hunter?" Asked Tony looking at the woman with flowing red hair. He wondered if Gibbs would like this woman since she had red hair.

"A Dark Hunter is a warrior that kills Daimon's. In order for a Diamon to live they must drink blood on their birthday. We cannot let that happen, so I have created the Dark Hunters to protect people from them."

"I can have my revenge?"

"Yes, Tony you can."

"I'll do it."

The woman nodded and then was gone. When Tony went after the men who had killed his family and took a moment to mourn the loss of his family and then he was suddenly transported somewhere else where a man with dark hair and sunglasses stood.

"My name is Acheron and I will be training you to become a Dark Hunter."

During the upcoming weeks he was trained in combat and sword fighting. He was told that he would need a Squire in the daytime because he would be sleeping during the day. He could go to a place called The Sanctuary that was owned by The Peltiers which were were bears. As the name implies it is a sanctuary. There will be no fighting there." Acheron said and then continued. "There are also others inside on is a were tiger. He's pretty rare because he's a white tiger. His name is Wren. There are regular people who go into the bar too and nobody knows about us, or the were's. Which is a good thing."

Acheron took him inside and Tony looked around and met Wren and the were bears. Acheron also took him to meet the other Dark Hunters. Then he took him and trained him. He was finally ready to become a Dark Hunter. He had his squire a human who knew about Dark Hunters and helped them. He was had on dark clothes and carried a PDA. Today was the day he would hunt his first Daimon. Acheron would also be with him to help him if he needed it.

It was hard work hunting and killing the Daimon's, but he did it. He was getting used to working as a Dark Hunter and killing Dairmons. He wished for his old life back because he missed his friends. He wished that he was still working as an NCIS Agent and that he still could see Gibbs, Abby, McGee, Ziva, Palmer and Ducky. He wished he lived in his own house, but he knew that he could never go back to the old life again. He would have to make it in this life. At least he was doing some good by killing Daimons and protecting humans.

The End


End file.
